Bokusatsu Tenshi Exorcist
by Tbot2010
Summary: After a party at Sakura's house where Dokuro-chan pulled out a spiritual message board. After Sakura-kun uses it the forces of hell move in on him and he falls victim to a case of demonic possession.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Dokuro-chan fan fic and I hope that those of you who read it enjoy and review it. I do not own the rights to the anime or the manga of the Dokuro-chan series.

**Chapter 1**

The cool night breeze swept through the streets in Sakura's part of town. it was a clear night where all the stars could be seen. The houses with their lights turned on and the people inside them getting ready to celebrate the new year. Sakura busied himself with some final preparations for a New Years Eve party in which he had invited each of his friends to including his lifetime crush Shizuki-chan. He entered the kitchen with an anticipation like no other for the party.

"Zakuro-chan," Sakura called.

"What is it," the angel answered.

"Do you know where Dokuro-chan is," he asked.

"I believe that she is upstairs getting ready in her room," Zakuro answered.

Sakura went into the living room where they would spend most of the time with a stern look on his face. _Dokuro-chan better not try anything funny during this party,_ Sakura thought to himself. He walked back into the room and looked at the clock, 6:30. The time was getting closer and Sakura started to pace back and forth in the kitchen hoping that the little angel that had been sent to kill him wouldn't club him to death like so many other times. He was determined to make sure that nothing would go wrong with this party that they were going to throw. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sakura called.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Babel standing there. The angel was wearing a long heavy coat and some gloves. _What on earth is she doing here, _Sakura asked himself.

"Hello," Sakura greeted with a crack in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you do not do anything funny during this party," Babel answered.

"What makes you think that I would try anything funny," Sakura asked a bit offended.

"Because it is what perverts like you do," Babel answered.

"I promise you I won't try anything."

"I'll see to it that you do."

After she said this she reached into a pocket on the jacket and revealed Lurnelg the Sealed Prison Sanctuary. Sakura remembered all too well what happened when he had his last experience with the magical device. _I have to get rid of that before someone activates it without knowing what it is, _Sakura thought immediately.

"I need to use the restroom after such a long journey from heaven to earth so I'll be right back," the angel said taking off the coat.

Sakura noticed that she was actually very casually dressed almost as if she had been one of the original guests that he had invited for the party. He watched as she passed and set Lurnelg on the table. _Now is my chance, _Sakura thought. He quickly grabbed the device and ran to his room where he hid it in his closet which had become a rather large mess so he just threw it under some clothes that had fallen onto the floor. Then he ran into the kitchen to make sure that the rest of the preparations had been made. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that everything was ready for the party. Babel came out of the bathroom and looked around noticing that Lurnelg wasn't where she had left it.

"Where is it," Babel asked turning toward Sakura.

"Where is what," Sakura replied pretending not to know.

"Lurnelg," Bable answered, "I put it on the counter."

"I moved it to a place where it wouldn't cause trouble," Sakura answered, "I don't want to have my friends accidentally activate it and trap us all inside."

The angel stared down at the boy with fiery eyes and Sakura knew that he had made the angel very angry. He could tell that all he had to do was make one wrong move say one thing that would upset the angel and she would not hesitate to kill him. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and he went to answer it and saw Shizuki-chan standing there.

"Good evening," she greeted.

"Good evening," Sakura replied, "Please come in."

She entered the house and took off her shoes then went to sit on the sofa in the living room and made herself comfortable. It wasn't long after this that the rest of the people that he had invited arrived at his place for the party. Everything went fine for a while. They all enjoyed the games, refreshments, and even a little bit of dancing that Sakura had set up. The night seemed to go by fast until Dokuro-chan came up with a box. _What is she trying to do, _Sakura asked himself.

"What is that," Sakura asked.

"Why don't you come and find out," Dokuro-chan asked.

Sakura wanted to do something but knew that she would probably try it out on some else if he didn't do anything. So Sakura reluctantly agreed and found to his surprise to be a board for summoning spirits. At this Babel stood up immediately and left. _This is just great all that she is going to do is move the piece to say stuff to make me look bad, _Sakura thought, but to his surprise Dokuro-chan let go of the piece. _That is a lot more like it, _Sakura thought. However something unexpected happened, the piece moved itself.

"Wow," Shizuki-chan gasped," What's the message?"

Sakura watched as the piece went to the letters XES and then it spelled "I am coming for you."

"Sakura you are sick," one of the guests blurted out, "Spelling sex backwards like that."

It wasn't long after that that people started to leave and Sakura was furious at Dokuro-chan for bringing the message board into the party to mess around with. After everyone had gone Sakura went into his room and was surprised to see that Lurnelg was still in his room. _Babel must have forgotten it when she left, _Sakura thought as he went to bed, and tossed and turned as he started to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Right now I have this story rated as T but I may change it when it comes to later chapters, so in the meantime please enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2**

The birds chirped outside Sakura's bedroom as he woke from a very uncomfortable sleep. Looking out the window he could see the sun shining on the ground and the clear blur of the sky. _Why did Dokur0-chan have to ruin my party with that stupid message board,_ Sakura thought to himself. He sighed since there was nothing that he could do now, what happened happened and he could do nothing about it. _I will get you for that one Dokuro-chan, _Sakura thought vengefully. He went over to his closet and seeing Lurnelg still there came up with several ideas of what he could do to have his revenge on the angel. Looking at the time he knew that his plans would have to wait. He found his school uniform and got changed. He went downstairs into the kitchen where Zakuro-chan was making their breakfast.

"Good morning Zakuro-chan," Sakura said as he went down the stairs.

"Good morning," she returned the greeting, "You look tired."

"It must have been the party," Sakura replied.

Sakura went to take a seat and grab something to eat before heading off to school. He sat down and flipped on the television and saw that the news was doing some kind of special report. Sakura couldn't hear it so he turned it up and was surprised by what he heard. The reporter was standing outside a nearby church Sakura recognized because he passed by it everyday he went to school.

"In the church behind me a grizzly murder has taken place," the reporter began, "This morning when the time for the early morning Mass came the patrons were shocked to see their pastor lying dead on the altar with his heart removed and a pentacle or sign of the devil made with the priest's own blood with the heart located in the center was found this morning."

"How terrible," Zakuro-chan replied.

Just then Dokuro-chan came down into the kitchen. She like Sakura was dressed in her school uniform. If there was one thing that bothered Sakura more than being clubbed to death it was that he was always getting beat up by the guys at school because of Dokuro-chan living with him.

"Dokuro-chan," Zakuro-chan started, "Have you seen the knife that I use for cutting the vegetables for dinner because I can't find it."

"No," Dokuro-chan answered.

"We better get going," Sakura interrupted when he had finished his breakfast.

They then started off on their way to school., The sun was out and everything seemed to reflect the radiant light of the sun. A slight breeze was blowing not much but just enough to be really satisfying on warm days such as this one. Sakura and Dokuro kept on walking to school in a rather hurried pace because of two reasons. The first being the most obvious because they didn't want to be late for their first class and the second was that the school had just recently gotten air conditioning that would make the day more bearable. Eventually they came across the church that had been on the news that Sakura had been watching only a couple of minutes ago. It was much different than when Sakura saw it on the news. Now there were police vehicles and the tape that prevented anyone from entering in on the crime scene. There was also an ambulance there and a black body bag could be seen being loaded up onto the vehicle. As Dokuro-chan looked on she noticed that their was a slight smirk on Sakura's face.

"What are you smirking about," Dokuro-chan asked wondering what on earth could he find so amusing about this.

"Oh," Sakura replied a little surprised, "I was just thinking about a funny joke that one of my friends told me."

They continued to walk in what seemed like summer weather to the both of them. The rest of the walk passed in silence and Dokuro-chan for the first time felt a little uncomfortable around Sakura. They finally made it to the school. When they came in the front of the gates their pace quickened to get into the air conditioned school. Once there the day passed by rather like any other. The guys got angry at Sakura and he got beat up a little bit because of Dokuro-chan living in the same house as him. Sakura also had to spend another day avoiding Sabato-chan because she was always trying to kill him. At the end of the day Sakura went out of the school. Off to the side Sakura could see that someone was waiting for him.

"Hey Sakura," the figure called.

"What," Sakura asked.

"Come over here," the person answered.

"Why?"

"I have got something to show you."

Sakura was now intrigued and started to head over to the person in the distance. Dokuro-chan was just coming out of the school when she noticed that Sakura was heading in the wrong direction.

"Hey Sakura," she called.

"Head on home," Sakura answered, "I'll be home later."

Sakura headed down to where there was an alley and saw that there was no one there. He started to turn and was slammed into the wall by Sabato-chan shoved him up against the wall of the alley.

"Hello Sakura," the angel said, "Prepare to die."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The homicidal angel thrust Sakura up against the wall. Looking at him with eyes that had a clear intention burning within them, and that intention was to kill the boy that she had thrust into the wall in front of her. The area was perfect since nobody was ever seen in the alley, a dark and dank place where such acts were most likely to be committed. The angel reached into her duffel bag that she had brought with her for this moment. She pulled out her deadly weapon with a smile of pure bliss at how close she was to completing her goal. _Now after all the hardships that I have had to endure because of this pedophile are about to be paid off, _Sabato-chan thought to herself with glee.

"Sabato-chan," Sakura-kun started, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I have to," Sabato-chan replied, "I have to stop you from making that machine."

"Sabato-chan, I thought that I told you that I wasn't going to make it," Sakura-kun replied with sweat running down his face and his heart beating extremely fast trying to convince the angel that he really meant it.

"I'm afraid I can't trust a pervert like you," Sabato-chan answered.

At that moment Sabato-chan noticed a change of expression in the boy that she now held up against the alley wall. He stopped sweating and his eyes no longer had the pleading look that they had moments before. Instead they now looked full of rage and hatred. The boys trembling hands now closed into tight fists, and his mouth which let out a voice of trembling fear for his life now turned into a wicked sneer at the angel along with nostrils that flared violently. In a matter of seconds the tables turned on the angel as the boy grabbed her throat. The angel tried her best to remove the hands that seemed like they would take all of the air from her lungs, but all of her attempts were in vain._ Since when did he become so strong,_ Sabato-chan thought.

"When indeed," Sakura repeated aloud.

"Did you just," Sabato started but was cut off with a string of laughter that chilled her to her bones.

"I've learned a lot of new tricks," Sakura replied.

Sabato's eyes looked around frantically trying to find a way out of the sudden change in situation. As she looked around she noticed that there was something not right with Sakura's shadow. _Are my eyes plating tricks on me or did his shadow just split in two, _Sabato-chan asked herself.

"You are very observant," Sakura commended.

"How do you keep doing that," Sabato questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sakura replied.

Then with an amazing show of strength he threw her across the alley so that she hit the other wall face first. The young angel let out a yelp of pain as her face collided with the cold damp brick. Then to her surprise Sakura came at her with a speed that was nothing short of inhuman and shoved her up against the wall that she had just been thrown into. _How can this be, _Sabato thought fearfully, _such a thing for a human like him is impossible, there is no way that this is the Sakura that I know._

"Right again," Sakura shouted, "God should really put you angels on a game show, you would definitely win. You see the truth is I am not Sakura."

"Then who are you," Sabato-chan asked.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a guess," Sakura-kun continued to mock, "It is not a question of who but it is more of a question of what."

Then it hit Sabato like a ton of bricks and she couldn't believe what was standing before her in the boy's body. It was unmistakably the exact opposite of what she was. Her eyes widened with the realization that had just come to her.

"You're a demon," she finally answered.

"Exactly," Sakura exclaimed, "That took you long enough."

"But how did you come into contact with Sakura-kun," Sabato questioned.

"Let's just say that he meddled with something that should never be meddled with, but of course knowing how stupid these mere mortals are they would of course mess around with it."

"What are you talking about?"

He then tightened his grip on her throat and began to once again cut off her supply of air, and now he looked at her with a mixed look of both hatred and annoyance. At first she thought that he would throw her up against the wall as he had done before.

"Maybe you are not as smart as I thought," the demon stated, "Isn't it obvious that he had dabbled in the occult in order to bring me into him."

"Who are you," Sabato gasped.

He then slammed her back into the wall again with such a force that she thought she might actually go through the wall. The pain seared through her body from the devastating blow.

"I am starting to get very annoyed," the thing said in anger, "What is this, an interrogation?"

"All I asked for was your name," Sabato-chan asked.

"I am one of many," the demon answered with a smile, "What is next Regis, the million dollar question?"

"I-," Sabato started but she was hit with an extremely powerful blow from the palm of Sakura's hand that made her nose start to bleed.

"Ah, the blood of an angel is such a beautiful sight isn't my little friend," the thing mocked.

The angel's eyes searched around once more for a way to escaped, but her body was racked with pain and her vision was blurry from the blows that she had been receiving at the hands of the possessed boy that stood in front of her.

"My Master will be very pleased to know that I will add yet another angel to my list of those that I have killed," the demon stated.

"Your Master," Sabato-chan started, "You mean Lucifer?"

"Exactly," the demon stated, "I have made quite a name for myself down in Hell with the amount of angels that I have killed."

"You are surely mistaken for it is impossible to kill us angels," Sabato responded thinking that the demon could not possibly know what he is talking about.

Once again reading her thoughts the demon smiled an almost hysterical smile and looked up at the angel that he held in his grasp.

"Oh I assure you that it is possible," the demon replied and then pulled out a dagger that seemingly had what looked like roots from some kind of plant. The roots were colored a crimson red and they entangled the blade and the handle of the dagger.

"What on earth is that," Sabato-chan questioned.

"This is what I use to kill angels," the demon answered, "You see the thing is with you angels is that you have absolutely no clue about things that include the Black Arts unlike us demons who are continually practicing it so that we can use them against you dimwitted angels."

"How did you come across such a weapon," Sabato asked.

"I didn't come across it," the demon answered with a smile, "Nor did I receive it from my Master, I simply made it when I killed the priest from that church last night."

"Do you really think that you can get away with this?"

"Oh it is all but guaranteed because it is so simple. All I have to do is keep this despicable pervert alive until he makes the machine, and there is nothing that you and your God can do about it."

"Why on earth would the devil want such a world?"

"Because he is the devil. Isn't it obvious that he would want the exact opposite of what your God would want?"

"And if someone finds out about you and your plans to do this, then what will you do?"

"This," the demon shouted stabbing the angel in the stomach with the knife that he had created to kill angels.

The angel's blood seeped through her school uniform that she had been wearing. She felt a cold that she had never felt before creep into her, a coldness that could freeze the magma inside of a volcano. She could hear her heartbeat in her head and listened to it as it slowly stopped beating and her vision becoming less and less until it was consumed by blackness, an eternal blackness. Sakura then pulled out the Sealed Prison Sanctuary: Lurnelg. He activated it and it sucked the corpse of the dead angel in. He then put the knife, Lurnelg, and Durandal into the duffel bag. He picked it up and started on the way home with a sinister smile on his face. _Another angel bites the dust, _the demon thought and held a menacing gaze as he walked to Sakura-kun's home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dokuro-chan watched the hands of the clock in the kitchen slowly move at a crawl. _Where on earth is Sakura_, Dokuro-chan thought to herself with worry. Looking around she saw Zakuro-chan in the same everyday clothes that she was wearing when they got up for breakfast that morning only now she was wearing an apron because she was making dinner for the three of them.

"I hope that Sakura-kun will arrive soon," Zakuro-chan stated, "I have been working very hard on this meal."

"I hope that he gets home soon too," Dokuro-chan replied.

When looking out the window the sun could be seen setting below the horizon casting a splendid mix of colors all over the sky. It was also a sign that night was coming and Dokuro-chan knew that it would be very difficult for someone to find their way back in the dark. Then without warning a knock came at the door.

"Who is it," Zakuro-chan asked.

"It's Sakura," came the reply.

"Come on in then," Dokuro-chan called.

Dokuro-chan was surprised at how Sakura looked. His shirt was a lot more dirty than what it should have been considering that all he did was walk home a little later than what she did. His pants were also a little dirtier looking than usual and Dokuro-chan could notice that he had some small bruises on his arms as if someone had tried to attack him. The thing that caught the young angel's attention was the boy's hands. His hands were crimson red as if he stuck them into a paint can.

"Sakura what happened to your hands," Dokuro-chan asked with a slight cringe of worry in her voice.

"What," Sakura asked as if he was in some sort of daze, "My hands?"

"Yes, your hands look like they were dipped in a bucket of paint or something," Dokuro-chan asked.

"And what happened to your clothes," Zakuro-chan questioned, "Were you attacked by someone?"

"No," Sakura answered quickly, "I don't know what happened to make me look like this."

"Go wash up in the bathroom quick since dinner is almost ready," Zakuro stated.

Sakura went upstairs into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was surprised to see how beat up he looked. His clothes were really dirty and he just looked beat up all together. Looking at his hands he saw the crimson liquid that Zakuro-chan had pointed out. He turned on the faucet and started to watch the water turn into reddish color as it flowed down the drain. _What on earth happened to me on the way home,_ Sakura thought to himself. After drying off his hands with a towel he wiped off some of the liquid that had gotten on the faucet. As he looked at it he felt a chill run down his spine because he now saw that it almost looked like blood. The very thought of blood on his hands chilled him to the bone.

"Dinner is ready," Zakuro called from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in just a sec," Sakura replied.

He tossed the towel down and felt a great sense of foreboding about the red liquid that he had to wipe off. The towel now held a red splotch from the stuff he wiped off his hands and looked like something out of a horror movie as he tossed it into the corner. The image remained in his head as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he noticed that the looks of worry had not gone from the faces of the two angels that were in the room.

"Are you sure that you are alright," Dokuro-chan asked.

"I am fine really I am," Sakura answered.

They sat down to eat and the eyes of the two angels never left Sakura as they ate. After the meal Zakuro and Dokuro-chan started to do the dishes and Sakura started to go in their direction to grab a towel.

"No you don't have to help," Zakuro started, "You just go and rest since you came home looking like you were just mugged."

"Are you sure," Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it," Dokuro-chan reassured.

"Okay but if you need me then you know where I will be."

Sakura then headed upstairs and grabbed his book bag and a duffel bag that he brought home with him. _That's strange, _Sakura thought, _I don't remember bringing a bag like this to or from school. _He didn't notice it but the end of the duffel bag wasn't shut all the way and then something fell out and landed with a thud.

"Sakura is that you," Zakuro asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Sakura answered, "Something just fell out of one of my bags is all."

Stooping down to get a better look at the item that fell from the bag and made such a loud noise. Looking closely he noticed that it was Lurnelg. Then he remembered the party as Sabato-chan's mom left she forgot to take it with her.

"It was Lurnelg," Sakura called, "I guess Sabato's mom forgot to take it along with her when she left the party."

"Put it on the counter so that if she comes back she will know where it is," Zakuro replied.

"Okay."

Sakura put it on the counter and then ran upstairs to do the homework for the night. Looking at it Zakuro had a very odd feeling. She couldn't tell what it was but she thought that it looked different. _Has that been used recently, _Zakuro-chan thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dokuro-chan woke up to the sound of chirping birds outside her window. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and headed for the window. She opened it up and found out that there was a nice breeze outside. _what a beautiful day it is today, _Dokuro-chan thought to herself. She went to get her school uniform but then she stopped to think about what happened to Sakura that caused him to come home so late and so beat up. _I better stay close to him when he goes to and comes home from school, _the angel thought to herself. She then quickly go dressed for school and started to head down stairs. When she got there she saw that her older sister was there with breakfast ready but Sakura wasn't there.

"Zakuro," Dokuro-chan started, "Do you know where Sakura is?"

"I don't think that he has woken up yet," Zakuro answered.

"Do you want me to go upstairs and get him," Dokuro asked.

"Yeah but try to be as quiet and calm as you can about it," Zakuro answered, "I would imagine that he is still very tired from what happened to him yesterday."

Dokuro-chan then started to head back up the stairs wondering about how Sakura was doing. She continued down the hall with a feeling of pity for Sakura since he looked like he had been mugged by someone. She knew that she would have to be very careful not to let him out of his sight. She finally reached his room and gently knocked on the door to his room.

"Who is it," Sakura asked.

"It's Dokuro-chan," the angel answered.

"Oh what is it," Sakura asked.

"Are you going to be coming downstairs for breakfast," she asked.

"Yeah I'll be down in just a minute."

She turned around and headed back down into the kitchen so she could start eating her breakfast. When she got there her sister looked at her and she immediately knew what she wanted to know.

"He'll be coming down in just a minute," Dokuro-chan told her.

Zakuro nodded and turned around to continue making Sakura's breakfast. They didn't have to wait for long because a short while after Sakura came running down the stairs. Dokuro-chan was surprised to say the least. Here Sakura was all energetic when just the day before he looked like someone ganged up on him and tried to rob him. They sat and ate very quietly. The two angels stared at Sakura in disbelief at how light hearted he looked.

"How are you feeling," Dokuro-chan finally managed to ask.

"Great," Sakura answered with a lot of energy.

"So you have recovered from yesterday," Zakuro asked.

"Yeah all I needed was to get some rest and relaxation after that hard day," Sakura answered with a smile.

Dokuro-chan looked at her sister with a great deal of worry and her sister returned the exact same look that she had on. _There is something seriously wrong here,_ Dokuro-chan thought, _He has recovered from whatever he experienced the other day way too quickly. _They then finished up their breakfast and started to head to school. The breeze felt very nice as it brushed up against Dokuro-chan's face and for a second almost forgot about everything that had gone on.

"So did you get al of your homework done," the angel asked.

"Oh yes, I got a lot of work done last night," Sakura answered with a huge grin.

"That's good," Dokuro-chan replied, "Do you still feel tired at all?"

"Nope," Sakura answered, "After I got done with my homework I went straight to bed and slept like a rock."

When they got to school they realized that they didn't have much time to get to their first class. They went to the rooms as fast as they could so they wouldn't be late. The day went normally but Dokuro-chan couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong but she couldn't tell what. She realized what it was when she noticed that Sabato-chan hadn't been in school all day long. When the day was over she hurried outside and found Sakura as quickly as she could to him.

"Are you ready to go home," Dokuro-chan asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered.

They walked home and the next fez days passed the same. Dokuro-chan would wake up and then a little while after that so would Sakura. He always seemed to be so full of energy. They would go to school and the day would go on the same as any other day and Sabato-chan would never be there. Then one day when they got home she was surprised to see her sister sitting at the table with a very serious expression on her face. Sakura went straight upstairs to do his homework.

"Dokuro-chan," she started, "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Dokuro-chan replied as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, "what do you want to talk about?"

"It is about Sakura-kun."

""What do you want to talk about him for?"

"Because I think that there is something seriously wrong going on."

Dokuro-chan looked at her sister with a look of curiosity. _What could possibly be wrong with Sakura-kun, _Dokuro-chan thought, _He has been in the best mood I have ever seen in a long time._

"Remember that time when he came home all beat up looking," Zakuro asked.

"How could I forget," Dokuro-chan answered with a tingling up her spine at the sight of how he looked that day when he came home late.

"I have been taking a look at Lurnelg lately and I can't help but shake the feeling that it has been used recently."

"Well why don't we use it and find out because if there is indeed anyone or anything in there then it will come out and we will be able to see."

"Good idea."

So Dokuro-chan went and got the little prison and put it on the table. She didn't know what her sister is worrying about since there is no way that Sakura could possibly know how to use the magical device.

"Are you ready," Zakuro asked.

"Yeah," Dokuro-chan replied.

The opened it and were surprised at what they saw. There was a flash of light and when it vanished lying on the kitchen floor was Sabato-chan. She was on the floor face down. Dokuro-chan turned her over with one hand and almost screamed at the sight before her. Sabato-chan's stomach was red with blood and there was also a little blood trickling down her mouth. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were wide and frozen with a look of pure fear._ What could have possibly done this,_ Dokuro-chan thought as she looked at the dead angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The two angels stood there in the kitchen neither of them saying a word. They stood completely stunned at what was before their eyes. Neither of them had seen a fellow angel dead especially in the state that Sabato-chan was in. Her eyes showed nothing less than a complete showing of fear.

"What on earth happened," Dokuro asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Zakuro answered, "There is very little that has the ability to kill an angel."

"Are you able to think of anything that can cause this," Dokuro-chan questioned.

"The only thing that could do this that I can think of would be a demon, but they need a host to possess."

The two of them stood there wondering if that seemed like a reasonable explanation. _If a demon did do this then who would it be possessing, _Dokuro-chan thought. Then suddenly a thought came to her that made her shudder. Her sister looked at her with a look that showed she had the same thoughts running through her mind. _That couldn't be possible, _Dokuro-chan thought, _What would a demon want to do with Sakura-kun._

"We will have to tell her mother about this," Zakuro pointed out.

"I know," Dokuro-chan started, "But what are we going to about the body until she comes down?"

"We will keep the body in Lurnelg until then," Zakuro answered, "I don't think that it will take long for her to come back down since she left Lurnelg here."

They activated it and the body of the angel disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light that filled the room. After it had passed the two stood in the empty kitchen for what seemed like an eternity wondering what they were going to do.

"What should we do if this demon is possessing Sakura-kun," Dokuro-chan asked.

"I don't know," Zakuro-chan answered shaking her head.

"I am going to go out for a walk so I can clear my head," Dokuro-chan wearily stated.

"Okay be careful though," Zakuro answered, "You never know if someone is possessed by a demon."

Dokuro-chan looked at her sister with her face full of worry and slowly nodded her head. She then turned in the direction of the door and as she was walking over she heard someone coming down the stairs. She turned around and saw Sakura standing there and she could tell that there was something different about him.

"Where are you going," Sakura asked, "You know how dangerous it can get around here when it gets late."

She couldn't help but notice that after he said this a smile seemingly spread over his face. The smile made Dokuro-chan feel very uneasy because of how sinister it looked.

"I am just going out for a little walk," Dokuro-chan answered.

"Oh," Sakura replied, "Do you need someone to make sure that you don't get hurt?"

"No I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now leave me be."

She turned around and headed out the door. As she turned around though she couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. The look was one of malice and seemed full of an unknown intent that she was sure was not good news. She walked down the street staring down at the sidewalk with a dozen thoughts flying through her head as she walked. _He really is possessed, _she thought, _What am I going to do?_ This thought kept bothering her as she walked and it also made her fear for her own safety. _He already killed one angel what is to stop him from trying to kill Zakuro or me,_ Dokuro-chan thought. It was this thought that filled her with a terror that she had never known before. She didn't realize it since she was so deep in thought but suddenly she collided with someone and fell onto the ground with a thump.

"I'm am so sorry," Dokuro-chan apologized, "I was just lost in thought and was kind of spacing out."

"That's okay," the voice of a man replied, "Here let me help you up."

"Thank you," Dokuro-chan responded.

She took the hand and noticed that this person whoever he was had a very firm grip as she was lifted up from the ground. She dusted herself off and was very surprised at the man who was standing in front of her. He had hazel eyes, dark hair, was rather tall and thin. The thing that caught her attention was what the man was wearing. He was dressed in all black except for one very small article of clothing, a white collar that went around his neck. This was something that Dokuro-chan knew all too well what it meant. The man standing before her was a priest.

"Um are you a priest," Dokuro-chan asked.

"Yes I am," the man answered, "I am Father Johnson, who are you?"

"I am Dokuro-chan," she replied, "Pleased to meet you."

Dokuro-chan now felt a feeling of relief come over her since she was with a priest and almost all of the feeling of dread that she had when she left was gone. She was relaxed to be around someone like him since a demon wouldn't really come near a priest.

"What are you doing here," Dokuro-chan asked.

"I am here to replace the priest that was murdered here," the priest asked, "I am trying to find the church right now but I am afraid I do not have much of a sense of direction."

"Oh I can show you where the church is," Dokuro-chan offered, "I live not very far away and walk by it everyday to school."

"Thanks."

The two of them started walking in the direction of the church with Dokuro-chan in the lead. The walk did not take long but to Dokuro-chan it seemed like it would take forever to get there. Her head was swimming with thoughts of what to do about Sakura if he was possessed by a demon. _Maybe I should ask Father Johnson because he is a priest after all and would have to know about something like this a lot more than I do, _Dokuro-chan thought. Before either of them knew it they were at the church, a beautiful building with stained glass windows that depicted many different scenes from the Bible and events in the lives of the saints. The steeples that were on the church seemed to go up into the sky forever and slightly blotted out the sun. Dokuro-chan looked over at the priest who stood in obvious awe at the structure that stood before him.

"This is a most magnificent church that you have here," the priest commented still amazed at the sight of the building in front of him.

"I know," Dokuro replied, "I am just amazed and in awe as you are every time that I walk by it."

"I would like to thank you for helping me finding this most beautiful place," Father Johnson thanked.

"Oh it was no problem at all Father."

"If you need any help just be sure to give me a call or just stop by this most wonderful church."

Dokuro-chan looked at the priest as he started to walk toward the two big wooden doors of the church. She knew that if there was any time that she should ask about what is going on with Sakura now would be the time.

"Father," she called out, "I do have some questions to ask you."

"What is it," the young looking priest asked.

"I have a friend that I think has a serious problem," Dokuro-chan answered.

She noticed that the man's expression changed when she mentioned this. Before he had a very happy face that showed him to be a very friendly person but now it resembled one of worry. He walked over to the angel slowly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it," the priest asked.

"Do you mind if I ask you in a more private place," Dokuro-chan asked.

"Sure, you can come into my house and we can talk about this friend of yours."

They went around the back of the church to where the priest would live. The house was very small. It had only two floors, it was made of red bricks that showed a bit of age like the stones that were used to make the church, and there was a window here or there. They waked up to the front door as the young priest fumbled through his pockets for the keys into the house. Finally he found the right set and unlocked the door. They walked into a warm house decorated with very colorful wallpaper. The front door opened up into the kitchen so the floor was tiled. There was also a ceiling fan that was slowly going around above a small dinner table in the center of the room. Off to the wall was where the stove, sink, and other necessary cooking materials were.

"Please come on in," Father Johnson gestured with his hand.

Dokuro-chan went into the house and found an extra chair and pushed it up to the table. She watched as the priest went over to the cupboards and pulled out a cup and filled it with some ice water and then pulled up a seat of his own to the table.

"Before we start there is something that I would like to ask you as well," the priest started.

"What is it," Dokuro-chan questioned.

"I couldn't help but notice the halo above your head and since it doesn't seem to be attached to anything I was wondering if you are a real angel," Father Johnson asked, "I mean I know that it sounds rather crazy but I was just wondering."

"Well actually I am a real angel," Dokuro-chan answered.

She watched as the eyes of the priest started to go wide obviously in disbelief that a real angel was sitting there in front of her. She watched as he tried to regain his cool and almost let out a little laugh at how shocked he looked.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me," the priest finally managed to ask.

"I know this is going to sound a bit crazy," Dokuro-chan started, "But I think that a friend of mine needs an exorcism."

The reaction that the priest had this time was nothing to laugh at. His face turned into a very serious look. His eyes were now trained on the angel and showed serious concentration. _This is just great, _Dokuro-chan thought desperately, _Now he is going to think that I am either crazy or trying to pull some kind of joke on him or maybe even both._

"Are you serious," the priest asked.

"Yes I am," the now nervous angel replied.

"Do you have any idea the kind of things that are necessary to warrant an exorcism," Father Johnson asked sternly.

"Not really."

"An example of something that would suggest him to be possessed would be something like him speaking in a language that he has never spoke or learned."

"There is nothing like that that I know of."

"Is there any evidence of this sort that you have that would prove that he is possessed."

"Nothing of the kind of things that you are talking about."

The new priest looked Dokuro-chan over and Dokuro-chan thought for sure that he was thinking that she was crazy. Then to her surprise he stood up. _Great he is probably going to ask me to leave and then tell me not to make such a joke in the future or something like that._

"I have a question to ask you," Father Johnson started, "Have you ever heard of a man named Father Merrin?"

"No," Dokuro-chan replied, "why?"

"He was a distant relative of mine and he died performing an exorcism on a young girl," the priest stated, "Now if you are serious about your friend then maybe I will talk to him sometime and decide for myself whether or not there is reason to believe him possessed."

"Will you come tomorrow," Dokuro-chan asked.

"Sure," he replied, "Then afterwards I will tell you what I think of your claims of supposed possession."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dokuro-chan woke up in her room remembering that this was the day that she and Father Johnson had made for when he would visit. The angel looked out the window and saw that the sky was a little gray, but it was not raining. _I better bring an umbrella along in case it starts to rain,_ Dokuro-chan thought. She packed her things for school and went on downstairs. When she entered the kitchen the first person that she saw was Sakura-kun sitting at the table.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted with an odd smile.

"Good morning," Dokuro-chan replied, "Where is Zakuro-chan?"

"She will be here in just a little bit," Sakura replied.

Dokuro-chan went and sat down at the table, and started thinking about when she would have Father Johnson over for the visit. _I hope that he will believe me, _Dokuro-chan thought, _If he doesn't then I don't know what I will do._ Just then Zakuro-chan entered into the kitchen with a very sleepy look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but my alarm didn't go off so I slept in a little later," Zakuro-chan apologized still wiping her eyes.

"That's okay," Dokuro-chan replied, "We can wait since we still have plenty of time to get to school."

With that Zakuro-chan went over to the stove and started to make some breakfast for them. It didn't take long before she was done and had set their food on the table. They ate it without much of a conversation since the two angels had found the body of Sabato-chan in Lurnelg. After they were done eating Sakura-kun and Dokuro-chan went out the door to head on to school.

"Is there something wrong," Sakura-kun asked, "You weren't very talkative at breakfast today?"

"No," Dokuro-chan replied, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Really because I had a little trouble sleeping last night too," Sakura replied.

"Really, what was your problem?"

"I just woke up at 3:15am is all."

Dokuro-chan stood there shocked at what she just heard. _That is the time that is the bewitching hour for demons and other evil spirits, _Dokuro-chan thought completely shocked. She remained silent until they got into school and ran into some of Sakura-kun's friends. Dokuro-chan was relieved when the day was over and it was finally time to go home, so that she could see what Father Johnson thought about Sakura-kun. As she walked out the door of her school she felt a raindrop fall onto her forehead, so she got out her umbrella and opened it up. She stood waiting for Sakura-kun to come to her so that they could walk home. Finally she could hear Sakura-kun calling out to her.

"Hey Dokuro-chan," he called, "sorry for keeping you waiting."

"That's okay," Dokuro-chan answered, "I wasn't waiting long."

"Come on then let's go home."

As they continued their walk the rain started to come down in heavier amounts which didn't help Dokuro-chan's mood if Father Johnson thought that she was lying and that this was all a big joke. She was so anxious that she almost thought that their journey would never end. She was filled with relief when they came up to Sakura-kun's house. She didn't see any signs of a car or anything parked by their house which made the angel a little nervous. _Maybe he didn't get here yet, _she thought trying to calm herself down. They went up to the door and opened it and walked inside.

"Dokuro-chan, Sakura-kun," Zakuro called, "You have a visitor, he's in the kitchen."

"Be there in a minute," Dokuro-chan replied.

She took off her shoes at the door and continued into the kitchen and saw Father Johnson sitting patiently at the table with his hands folded in waiting. Dokuro-chan smiled as she saw him.

"Hello Dokuro-chan," he greeted with a smile and then he looked over at Sakura, "And you must be Sakura-kun, Dokuro-chan has told me a lot about you."

"Oh really," Sakura-kun said with a look of surprise on his face, "Who are you?"

"I am terribly sorry," the man apologized, "I am Father Johnson, I was sent to replace the priest that was murdered here."

"Oh really," Sakura replied almost with a look of disappointment, "How long have you been here?"

"Not very long," the priest replied, "In fact when I met Dokuro-chan I was actually trying to find the church where I am giving Mass now."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was so kind to show me what a beautiful church that you have here, and I look forward to seeing the three of you there."

"Oh I'm not much of a church-goer myself."

At this Father Johnson looked a little surprised and almost upset.

"Well then I have something for, if you don't go to church then maybe you can pray around here with this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful looking rosary which he set on the table with a smile. He pushed the rosary in Sakura-kun's direction. Dokuro-chan couldn't help but notice that when Father Johnson did this that Sakura became very uncomfortable and began to start moving around in his chair. She looked at Father Johnson hoping that he would be noticing this and when she looked at him she could see the look of concentration on his face.

"Um no thanks but I really am not the praying type," Sakura replied.

"Oh I'm sorry," Father Johnson replied taking back the rosary, "I hope I didn't seem like I was pushing my beliefs on you."

"That is okay but I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about this."

"In that case I better get going so that I can plan my Mass that I have to give this Sunday, are you sure that you won't come to it?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"I'll walk you home Father," Dokuro-chan offered.

"Sure," the priest replied, "I want to talk to you anyway."

Dokuro-chan and the priest got up to leave but when she looked at Sakura-kun she could have sworn that she saw a smile as if he was happy that the priest was leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dokuro-chan closed the door to the house behind them as the priest started his walk back home. _I hope that he believes me_, Dokuro-chan hoped.

"So Father what do you think," Dokuro-chan asked.

"I don't have hardly anything to make me believe that he is possessed by a demon," Father John replied.

"Why not," Dokuro-chan asked disappointed.

"Because I could not see any signs that would warrant an exorcism," he replied.

"What would be an example of such a sign," Dokuro-chan asked.

"An example of something that I would be looking for is something like him speaking in a language that he has never heard or studied. You have to understand that the Church has to conduct an investigation before we can decide whether or not a person in genuinely possessed and requires an exorcism."

"Well how do you explain him being uncomfortable around that rosary?"

"Simple maybe he took it as me trying to infringe my beliefs on him."

The angel felt her heart sink when she heard this since she had not actually seen any of the things that Father John was talking about. She continued to think about this as she walked the priest home. When they were almost to the Father John's house Dokuro-chan couldn't help but feel discouraged.

"It is not a prank I swear," Dokuro-chan pleaded as the priest stood outside the door to his home.

"Dokuro-chan," Father John started, "I know that you are an angel, but I also know and you should too about how serious the Catholic Church takes matters of possession and exorcism. Until you can come to me with something that can be used as actual evidence then I am sorry I can't do anything."

With that he went into his house and closed the door. Dokuro-chan felt a wave of despair fall over her. _How am I going to find any evidence that would prove that Sakura-kun is possessed by a demon,_ Dokuro-chan thought desperately. She walked home with a almost overwhelming sense of defeat. When she walked through the front door she noticed right away that Sakura-kun wasn't there, but her sister was sitting down in the living room asleep. Dokuro-chan slowly walked over to her and put her hand on Zakuro-chan's shoulder to shake her awake. Her eyes went open almost at once.

"Welcome back," she greeted, "So how did it go?"

"I think that he doesn't believe me when I tell him that Sakura-kun is possessed," Dokuro-chan replied with worry in her voice.

"Well not feeling comfortable around a rosary isn't exactly a sign of possession," Zakuro stated.

"That is pretty much what he said."

"We must be very alert for anything that would make it look like a demon was controlling him, but in order to do that we must get some rest, it has been a long day."

"You're right goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Dokuro-chan walked to her room and she stopped outside Sakura's room. The lights were off and she couldn't hear anything, but then she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. She looked around to see if there was a window open and couldn't find any windows that were opened. She continued to her room even more worried than ever. When she laid down to go to sleep she could still feel the chill that came over her in the hallway outside Sakura-kun's bedroom. However when she tried to close her eyes for some sleep she would just see the look on Sabato-chan's corpse, on of complete fear and dread. She then just stared up at the ceiling of her room and waited until sleep finally came.

**The next day**

"Dokuro-chan get up," Zakuro called.

The angel slowly got up out of her bed and got ready for another day. She felt very uneasy as she headed down the stairs. When she got into the kitchen she could see Sakura at the table and her sister was once again making breakfast.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted.

"Good morning," Dokuro-chan replied.

"I am thinking about going on a walk since we do not have school today," Sakura stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right there is a teacher meeting today," Dokuro-chan remembered.

Dokuro looked at Zakuro who had a look of slight worry. The angel suddenly remembered that they should try to keep an eye on him at all times.

"I'll go on the walk too," Dokuro-chan stated.

She looked at Sakura and thought she could see a little bit of surprise in his expression. _I hope that he doesn't try anything,_ Dokuro-chan thought. She looked back at him and then asked

"When do you plan to go on your walk?"

"This afternoon," Sakura answered.

Dokuro-chan and Zakuro tried their best to keep an eye on Sakura during the day. When Sakura went to his room so that he could go get ready for his walk Dokuro-chan walked over to her sister.

"Be careful," Zakuro said.

"I will," Dokuro-chan answered.

"If he tries to do anything to you don't hesitate to pull out Excaliborg," Zakuro advised.

"I will and I will also watch to see if he does anything that I could tell to Father John as evidence that he is possessed."

At this time Sakura came back out into the living room and was clearly ready for to take the walk. Dokuro-chan took one last worried glance back at her sister as she walked out the door. Sakura led the way as the went walking around some areas that they would usually walk by on their way to school. After that they decided to walk into a store so that they could buy some drinks since it was fairly warm out. After that they continued until they stopped to rest at a bench in a park. Looking around Dokuro-chan noticed a couple who seemed to be lost. _They must be tourists_, Dokuro-chan thought, _The really don't look like they are from Japan._ She walked up to them to see if she could help but when she walked up to them they turned to ask her for directions. It took her a minute to recognize the language, but she finally recognized it as German. To her surprise just as she was about to answer them Sakura walked up to them and gave them the directions that they needed, all in perfect German. _Before now Sakura had never even heard any German, but now he is able to speak it like that,_ Dokuro-chan thought shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dokuro-chan stood in complete shock. _Father John said that proof of him being possessed is something like speaking in a language that he couldn't possibly know, _Dokuro-chan thought. The angel knew for a fact that he shouldn't have been able to speak German at all. She quickly took the look of surprise off her face as Sakura turned to her as the couple went on their way.

"What is it," Sakura asked, "You look a little out of it?"

"Oh I just am getting a little overheated is all," Dokuro-chan replied.

"Well then we better get home," Sakura answered, "Besides it is starting to get late."

Dokuro-chan noticed that he was right, and the fact that it would soon be dark made her all the more anxious to get back home. The two of them walked back the way they came. Dokuro-chan was still surprised about Sakura speaking German. _I am going to have to tell this to Zakuro when we get back, _Dokuro-chan thought to herself. When they got to the house it was already dark, and Dokuro-chan was relieved that nothing big had happened since the event with the tourists.

"I'll be going to bed now," Sakura stated once the two of them got into the house.

"I'll be going to bed too but there is something that I have to do first," Dokuro-chan replied.

She watched as he entered the hallway and then his room with a sense of relief that nothing had happened. She looked and once again saw her sister sitting down in a chair n the living room sleeping. She walked over to wake her up. Zakuro's eyes opened when she heard her sister's footsteps approach.

"So how did it go," she asked, "Did anything happen?"

"As a matter of fact something did happen," Dokuro-chan replied.

"What," Zakuro questioned.

"When we sat down to rest at a bench in the park we saw two tourists," Dokuro-chan replied, "I found out that they were German when I went to ask them if they needed any help. Then before I could answer Sakura went up and told them where they needed to go in perfect German!"

"What?!"

"You heard me, and he has never spoken German or heard it said in his entire life."

Dokuro-chan looked at her sister who was clearly in deep thought about what to do with the situation. _What should I do,_ Dokuro-chan thought.

"You should tell this to Father John," Zakuro finally said.

"That was my first thought when he started speaking German," Dokuro-chan replied, "He said that one of the things that would help prove a case of possession would be him speaking in a language that he has never heard or spoken."

"Tomorrow after school you should go see him and tell him about what happened tonight."

Dokuro-chan nodded in agreement and headed off to bed. When she laid down she couldn't get to sleep again, but this time it was because of what happened when the two went on a walk. She couldn't get Sakura speaking German out of her head and continuously wondered how Father John would react to it when she told him about it. The more she thought about it the less tired she became. After what seemed like forever she finally fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she felt the need to go right over to Father John's house to tell him about this sudden experience that she had, but she knew that would have to wait until after school.

"Dokuro-chan come downstairs for breakfast," Zakuro called.

Dokuro-chan got out of bed and got ready for school. She headed downstairs where as usual she saw her sister and Sakura at the table already eating breakfast. She sat down and started to eat until Sakura looked up and asked:

"Did you sleep okay last night? Your eyes look really red."

"I tossed and turned a lot," Dokuro-chan answered.

They finished their breakfast and went on their way to school. They got to school at their usual time, but school was let out early because no one had seen Sabato-chan around for so long that they had finally made the decision that something really bad had happened to her. When school was out Dokuro-chan rushed to tell Sakura that she would be a little late when she got home and that he should just head home. She quickly put her things into her bag and hurried off to see Father John. Her mind couldn't stop circling around what she was going to tell Father John. When she finally got to his house she sprinted up to his front door and knocked.

"Who is it," Father John's voice came from inside the house.

"It's me, Dokuro-chan," the angel answered.

She heard the door unlock and then open. She quickly went inside. Before the priest could get a chance to offer her a seat she had already found one at the table in the kitchen where she sat the last time she was there.

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about," Father John asked.

"It's Sakura," she started, "I have witnessed proof that he is possessed."

"What," Father John asked in surprise.

"It happened yesterday when the two of us went on a walk."

"Slow down," the priest said handing her a glass of water.

Dokuro-chan sat and told him the whole thing of what happened. She went over every last detail as calmly as she could. She looked at Father John the entire time hoping that he would believe her. When she finished she took a long drink of water from the glass that Father John had given her. She looked at the priest who was clearly in deep contemplation about what to make of the story that the angel had just told him.

"That is very interesting," Father John finally said, "But do you know for a fact that he has never heard or spoke German in his entire life?"

"Yes," Dokuro-chan answered, "I am completely certain that he has never been exposed to the language."

"I still don't know if that is enough to warrant an exorcism," the priest once again looked perplexed about what to do.

"There is still one other thing," Dokuro-chan stated.

"What is that?"

"Have you heard about the missing high school student Sabato-chan?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well my sister and me found her body."

"What?!," Father John replied startled.

"She was an angel just like me, but when we found her."

"What," Father John cut in.

Dokuro-chan could feel tears starting to swell up in her eyes as her vision started to become blurry. Father John got up to get some tissues and gave them to her so that she could wipe off her tears. She thanked him and continued on.

"One day after school Sakura told me to go on home since he had some business to take care of," Dokuro-chan said, "He got home much later though and had brought this duffel bag with him. When he walked into the door we noticed that his hands were completely cover in a crimson liquid which I have no doubt was blood."

"What was inside the bag," the priest asked.

"There were two things that were inside the bag," Dokuro-chan started, "There was The Sealed Prison Sanctuary Lurnelg, which is something that Sabato-chan's mom had left at our place by accident. And the other item was a knife that was also bloody."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Zakuro noticed that Lurnelg had been recently used, so she opened it and then that is when we saw Sabato-chan's body. She had been stabbed in the stomach where the most blood was and her face was filled with an expression of pure fear."

After she finished telling Father John about this she wiped some more tears away and looked at him to see his reaction. He was clearly thinking about all that he had to take in from what he had just been told. After a while he nodded his head and looked the angel right in the eye.

"All right," he said, "I'll perform the exorcism."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Dokuro-chan left the house with a sense of relief that there would be an exorcism performed. She hurried home her heart racing with excitement to tell Zakuro that Father John said he will perform the exorcism. When she saw the house she quickened her pace. This was the best that she had felt for a long time. She ran up to the door and quickly opened it, but when she saw what was going on in the kitchen her heart sank. The scene that was before her was one of tragedy. Babel was sitting at the kitchen table her head buried in her hands. Zakuro-chan was staring at the floor. **_**What's going on here, **_**Dokuro-chan thought. She realized at once what had happened when she saw Babel holding Lurnelg in her trembling hands. When she raised her head the tears were running unchallenged down her face. It hurt Dokuro-chan so much that she thought that she herself might begin to weep.**

"**Babel," Dokuro-chan started, "I'm sorry."**

"**Sorry," Babel started, "You don't know what it is like to do your job and then to suddenly find out that one of the people that you love has died."**

"**When did you find out," Dokuro-chan asked.**

"**A couple of hours ago," Babel answered, "While you were out."**

**Earlier that day**

After the two left for school Zakuro-chan decided to clean the dishes. _I hope that Dokuro-chan will be okay, _she thought as she put the last plate away. After that she decided to clean the house since it hadn't been cleaned in a couple of days. After she was done she thought that she would rest a little bit in the living room. The angel didn't know how long she slept when she was awakened by the sound of the door opening. She got up out of the chair and opened the door. She was surprised to see Babel standing there.

"Hello Babel," she greeted, "Please come in."

Babel walked inside the room and took a seat at the table. She looked as if she had some serious work to do. Zakuro went and got something for her to drink. Babel nodded her head in thanks and Zakuro sat down.

"What are you here for Babel," Zakuro asked.

"I am here for two reasons," Babel replied, "One is to get Lurnelg back and the other is to find Sabato since she has supposedly gone missing."

Zakuro's heart skipped a beat when she heard that Babel was looking for Sabato-chan. _Oh no, if she is looking for Sabato-chan and she takes Lurnelg then she will certainly find out about what happened, _Zakuro thought.

"Well why would that bring you here," Zakuro asked.

"This was the last place that I had Lurnelg so it should by all rights still be here," Babel answered, "Would you mind getting it for me?"

"Not at all," Zakuro-chan replied hesitantly.

The angel went into her room where she had been keeping Lurnelg ever since her and Dokuro-chan found Sabato-chan's body in it. She picked it up slowly with hands that shook. She then walked out of the room and she could practically feel her stomach tie itself up in knots._ I am so sorry Babel, _Zakuro thought as she handed the item to it's owner. When Babel took the item from Zakuro she studied it very carefully. Then a look of confusion went onto her face and Zakuro knew that she noticed that something was very wrong with the Sealed Prison Sanctuary.

"This is strange," Babel stated as turned Lurnelg over in her hands, "It seems like it has been used recently."

"Please," Zakuro started, "For your won sake please do not open it."

"Zakuro-chan," Babel replied, "You know that if someone has been tampering with an item that an angel carries that it is their responsibility to see what has been done with it."

Zakuro watched with dread as Babel opened the Sealed Prison Sanctuary. There was a quick flash of light and then all that could be heard was Babel's scream as Sabato-chan's body appeared before them. The body hadn't changed at all ever since Dokuro-chan and Zakuro-chan found the body in Lurnelg. The wound with blood surrounding it had not changed at all, and the face still wore an expression of complete and utter fear with a mix of pain from the weapon that delivered the fatal blow. Zakuro looked at Babel who had fallen to her knees. She was trembling all over and her face was drained of all blood. Zakuro helped her up and led her into the bathroom where once there Babel went to the toilet and fell onto her knees and vomited into the toilet. Zakuro was busy holding back tears at seeing such a wonderful angel brought to such a state by seeing the bloody corpse of her daughter. After Babel was able to stand they went back into the kitchen where they closed Sabato-chan's body back into Lurnelg. Zakuro helped Babel into her chair and got her a glass of water and tried to get her to calm down. All of a sudden Sakura walked through the door.

"Hello," he greeted, "What's going on?"

"Just go to your room," Zakuro replied, "Babel is not feeling well."

Zakuro stayed in the kitchen with Babel for an hour or two and then there was a knock at the door again.

"And that is when you came in," Zakuro concluded.

Dokuro-chan looked at Babel who was still trembling in her seat holding Lurnelg. The sight was so depressing that Dokuro-chan had to look away for a minute or two to keep herself from weeping.

"Come with me Babel," Zakuro started, "We have an extra room that you can sleep in until you are feeling better."

"I don't think I will ever be better," Babel replied looking at the ground.

"Don't say things like that," Zakuro said, "All you need to do is rest."

Zakuro laid Babel down on a bed and waited until the grieving angel was fast asleep. Then she carefully took Lurnelg from her hands and went back into the kitchen as quietly as she could. When she entered the kitchen Dokuro-chan looked at her sister still holding back tears. She sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Zakuro to do the same.

"Well how did it go," Zakuro asked.

"He said that he would perform the exorcism," Dokuro-chan answered.

"Well that is the only bit of good news that we have gotten in a long time," Zakuro stated.

Dokuro-chan nodded her head. She still couldn't get the image of Babel sitting at their table a complete wreck out of her head. The two of them were silent for what seemed like forever until they were both startled by the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it," Dokuro-chan said as she got up from her chair.

She walked over to the telephone and tried to get a hold of herself as she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hello Dokuro-chan," the voice on the other end of the line returned the greeting, "It's me Father John."

"Oh what do you want," Dokuro-chan asked.

"I have just gotten done with getting the permission to perform the exorcism and I think that it should be done as soon as possible," Father John stated.

"I agree, but there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Sabato-chan's mom found her body."

There was a silence that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Dokuro-chan looked at her sister in eagerness to hear what Father John would have to say.

"Father, are you still there," Dokuro-chan asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he replied.

"Well is there anything else that you would like to tell me," Dokuro-chan asked.

"Yes, there is," the priest answered, "I want to perform the exorcism tomorrow night if that is okay with you."

"It is fine with us, the sooner the better."

"Good, but I warn you that it will probably get pretty ugly."

"I understand."

"We both better get some rest, so until tomorrow goodbye."

"Goodbye," Dokuro-chan said as she hung up the phone and slowly turned to face Zakuro-chan who looked eager to hear what was going on.

"Who was it," Zakuro asked.

"It was Father John," she answered.

"What did he want," Zakuro-chan asked.

"It was about the exorcism," she replied, "He agreed to perform it and he has gotten the permission to perform it."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dokuro-chan's anxiousness grew as the day went on knowing what was going to happen that night. She spent the whole day in school hoping that everything would go alright. She was also a little scared at the fact that she didn't know what to expect. After school the walk home seemed like an eternity. When she went into the house Zakuro-chan was waiting there as usual.

"How is Babel," Dokuro-chan asked.

"She is still devastated," Zakuro answered, "But right now she is sleeping."

"Are you ready for tonight," Dokuro-chan asked.

"I'm too tired to try to help with the exorcism," Zakuro-chan replied, "You will have to help."

"Me?!"

"Just do whatever Father John tells you to do."

The hours dragged on and on until finally the doorbell rang. Dokuro-chan went to open it and there stood Father John holding a black briefcase in his hands. Dokuro-chan let him in and hung up his coat.

"Do you want something to drink," Dokuro-chan asked.

"No thanks," the priest answered, "I would like to start as soon as possible."

Dokuro-chan nodded her head and looked in the direction of Sakura's bedroom.

"He is in his room right now," Dokuro-chan told the priest, "I'll show you there."

The priest and angel walked up to Sakura-kun's room neither one of them knowing what to expect. The tension grew as they got closer and closer to Sakura's room. They finally reached the door and stood outside it for a little while. Dokuro-chan could feel the same cold shiver go down her spine that she had experienced several nights before.

"Are you ready Dokuro-chan," Father John asked.

Dokuro-chan nodded and slowly opened the door and walked inside. Sakura-kun was there as Dokuro-chan had said. His back was facing them and his head was looking down, but as they entered the room the door slammed shut, and they could see the boy raise his head. Sakura turned to look at them, and his face wore an expression that was both ferocious and full of hatred.

"So you think that you can cast me out priest," the demon inside challenged.

Father John set his briefcase down and pulled out two big red books and handed one to Dokuro-chan. Upon looking at the book Dokuro-chan saw the title Roman Rituals. He also pulled out several other things like holy water. Dokuro-chan opened the book up with the priest to the section labeled "Rites for Exorcism". Then Father John began to read.

"Lord have mercy," he started.

"Lord have mercy," Dokuro-chan answered.

"Christ have mercy," Father John read.

"Christ have mercy," Dokuro-chan answered.

"Lord have mercy."

"Lord have mercy."

"You tell me when your Lord has ever shown any mercy," the demon taunted, "Every day there is at least one death in the news."

Dokuro-chan looked up from her book and saw a look of pure hatred and evil go across Sakura's face which twisted into a sinister smile.

"Dokuro-chan," Father John started, "Don't listen."

"What's the matter," the demon inside Sakura-kun asked, "Your angel so much of a coward as to not see that your God has given up on this pathetic planet."

"God by your name save me, by your might defend my cause," Father John continued.

"God, hear my prayer; hearken to the words of my mouth," Dokuro-chan who now was looking back at the book answered.

"He's not listening," the demon mocked.

"Saver your servant," Father John continued.

"Who trusts in you, my God," Dokuro-chan answered.

Then Sakura-kun started laughing a laugh that chilled both the priest and the angel to the bone.

"Do you honestly think that this piece of shit pedophile could ever be considered a servant of God," the demon scoffed, "This pervert was never even close to a servant of God."

Father John splashed Holy Water onto Sakura. The instant it touched him it was like a razor went across his arms and some went across his cheek. Wounds opened up and began to bleed. Sakura started to scream, but Father John sprinkled more Holy Water onto Sakura whose screams turned into roars that were completely inhuman.

"Strike terror Lord, into the beast now laying waste to your vineyard," Father John continued to read.

Just then Sakura reached into his book bag and pulled out a knife covered in dried blood. He made a lunge at Dokuro-chan making his intentions clear. Father John ran over and shoved Dokuro-chan out of the way. The knife sunk deep into the priest's arm. Father John shoved Sakura away and to Dokuro-chan's surprise continued reading the ritual. A look of pure hatred once again came across Sakura's face. Father John straightened up ready to try and finish the demon.

"I commands you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God, by the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection, and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ, by the descent of the Holy Spirit, by the coming of our Lord for judgment, that you tell me by some sign your name, and the day and hour of your departure," Father John firmly commanded.

Dokuro-chan called, "I can feel it, it's not going you have to kill me."

Dokuro-chan recognized this voice immediately.

"Sakura," she said in disbelief.

"Yes, it is me," Sakura answered, "Kill me."

"B-But," Dokuro-chan stated.

"Do it," Sakura shouted the order before his face changed back into the evil face of a demon, "Yes kill him know only that if you bring him back I will come back with him."

Dokuro-chan knew then what she would have to do. She turned to look at Father John who nodded his head slowly. Dokuro-chan ran out of the room and when she returned she was holding Excaliborg in her hands and tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong the demon laughed, "I thought that you were an angle."

Knowing that what was talking was not really Sakura she looked the possessed boy straight in the eye and said, "Then I am the angel of death."

She thrust Excaliborg into Sakura's stomach. The demon let out a cry and lowered his head. Sakura then raised his own head and looked at the angel with tears in his eyes and a stream of blood trickling down from both the wound on his cheek and from his mouth. He tried to make a little smile at both of the two.

"Thank you," he said and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," Dokuro-chan murmured as she saw the life leave Sakura-kun's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Several Days After Exorcism**

Dokuro-chan stood at the door of the church welcoming the many classmates that were there to see Sakura's body being put to rest. Everyone was wearing black, and the mood was one of utter sadness. When Mass started Dokuro-chan couldn't help but start to cry as Father John who due to his injury from the exorcism had his hand wrapped up. Dokuro-chan knew that she couldn't thank the priest enough for not only performing the exorcism but also being the pastor for the funeral especially after suffering an injury to save her, for which she was still very grateful. Later on in the Mass Father John went up to the podium to say a few words. The priest could practically feel the sense of loss radiating from the people that were gathered there.

"My dear friends," the priest started, "Today we pay our respects to someone who while he may not of been the person that we liked the most, but was someone who had a place in all of our hearts somewhere. Sakura may not have had the most friends in his school, but he did effect everyone in some way."

Looking out at the saddened crowd the priest had to look down so that he could pull himself together. It took a minute but he finally looked back up at the crowd and continued.

"Whenever someone that we know dies it affects all that know him," Father John continued, "I may not have known him very well, but that doesn't mean that I am not affected by something like this. Like all of you I do feel a sorrow in my heart. It is all the more painful when someone so young that has not even started his life out in the real world dies in such a way. However we must all go on, and remember that he like all of the other members of your family and mine he watches over all of us. It is at times like this that I remember Isaiah 42:1-4, "Here is my servant whom I uphold, my chosen one with whom I am pleased, Upon whom I have put my spirit; he shall bring forth justice to the nations, Not crying out, not shouting, not making his voice heard in the street. A bruised reed he shall not break, and a smoldering wick he shall not quench, Until he establishes justice on the earth; the coastlands will wait for his teachings". This is a reminder that God gave us all the power to change the earth, and even though Sakura did things that would seem to be of little help, but it was help nonetheless, and that is how we change the world."

The Mass continued and when it ended they all went out to where they were going to bury Sakura. Father John gave the blessing and sprinkled Holy Water onto the coffin. After some more prayer the coffin was finally lowered into the grave. After this was done everyone slowly walked out of the cemetery. When Dokuro-chan got home she spent the next few days in her room not being able to get the picture of Sakura before he died out of her head. She sat in her room crying thinking about the exorcism and how she never thought that she would be where she is now. Then there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it," Dokuro-chan asked.

"It is Father John," the young priest answered.

"Come in," Dokuro-chan replied.

Dokuro-chan wiped her eyes as she went out to greet the priest that she owed so much to. She looked at him and saw the bandaged arm and went to help him take off his coat so that he could take a seat.

"Where's your sister," Father John asked.

"She went back home," the angel replied.

"Oh," the priest replied, "Say Dokuro-chan."

"What?"

"I am sorry about Sakura-kun."

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't yours either."

"I know but I still can't get over it."

"Do you want to go for a walk to clear your senses and say your good-byes. There is no point in staying here like this, you should go back to where your sister is."

The saddened angel nodded her head and got up to go on the walk. She helped the priest put his coat back on, and they headed out the door and down the street to the church. The young angel took in everything around her, the clear blue sky, the chirping birds, but most of all the people who were completely unaware of things like the exorcism and then it hit Dokuro-chan. _If we hadn't performed the exorcism then they would also be at risk, _Dokuro-chan thought. Looking at the expression on the angel's face the young priest knew what she was thinking.

"You see now," Father John started, "It is really a sad thing that Sakura died, but if we didn't do what they did then all of these people out here would be in danger.

Dokuro-chan nodded her head still letting the tears flow unchallenged down her cheeks.

"Do you want to say your good-byes now," the priest asked.

"Yes," Dokuro-chan answered.

"Then come with me," Father John replied.

He led Dokuro-chan around the church to the cemetery, and then brought her to the grave where she had seen them lower the casket several days before. She looked at the tombstone with Sakura's name on it.

"Father," Dokuro-chan started, "What about his soul?"

"What about his soul," Father John asked.

"Is he in Hell?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because that was the demon committing those horrible acts."

"Do you know for sure?"

"Nothing is certain, but look deep inside yourself and ask yourself is he in hell or not? What is the answer?"

"He's not."

Dokuro-chan looked at the grave where her very close friend lay.

"Sakura-kun," Dokuro-chan started, "I don't know where you are, but I pray that you can hear me and that you will find your way to me in Heaven. I love you."

Dokuro-chan wiping tears looked at Father John who put his hand on her shoulder. The angel couldn't help it anymore, she fell into his arms crying letting tear after tear fall.

"There, there," the priest said soothingly, "It's not that bad when he finds his way to Heaven now so don't cry."

Dokuro-chan looked up at the priest and nodded.

"I'm ready to go now," Dokuro-chan stated.

She let out a sigh and with the sigh two great wings branched out from her. The wings looked as if they were those of a dove. A golden glow seemed to surround her as she looked at Father John with a smile.

"Good-bye Father John," Dokuro-chan thanked, "I will keep you and Sakura-kun in my prayers."

"And the two of you shall be in mine," Father John replied.

The young priest looked on in awe as the wings enclosed the angel in what was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. Then when it looked like she was in a cocoon a brilliant light flashed and the priest had to shield his eyes for the magnificent light. When he brought his one good hand down the angel that had stood before him was gone, but at the same time he could feel her in the wind and everything else around him.

**The End**


End file.
